


Welcome home, Phillip

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [9]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward and Briar Rose, how do those two like their little brother Phillip?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome home, Phillip

When Phillip was born, no one was more excited than Edward.

Edward insisted on seeing his new baby brother and when Eames brought him in, he was all smiles, his little hands reaching down to the baby, petting him gently. He already had experience being around newborns so being quiet and being gentle was now a second nature to him. 

“Dad, Phillip is really tiny. Just like Briar Rose.”

Eames nodded as he held his two kids over the bassinet to look at their new brother. Briar Rose looked at him with curiosity and Edward continued talking softly to him until Eames put him down.

After a few days, they went home and Edward was all too excited to help. He asked to watch over his brother, to change him, to feed him, to change him, Briar Rose exchanged between Eames and Arthur while they took turns carrying for their third child. 

Phillip was a happy, calm baby who hardly fussed and slept soundly through the night. In the mornings, Edward made sure to say bye to his sister, kissing her head, before petting Edward’s tummy softly, right before going to school. After Edward was dropped off, Eames looked at Arthur as he commented,

“Edward is good with both of them.”

“I thought he would have focused all his energy on Phillip.”

“Me too.”

Briar Rose sat beside her baby brother, holding his hand as she sang to him, just a random little tune she picked up from somewhere until Phillip fell asleep. Eames smiled at the sight of them while Arthur drove.

When they were all home again, Arthur was feeding Phillip while everyone had dinner. Edward finished, then got up and went over to him and asked,

“Dad can I help?”

Arthur smiled, holding Phillip’s bottle to his mouth as he pet Edward’s head.

“Finish dinner first, then you can help me change him for bed.”

“Okay.”

Once dinner was over, Eames carried Briar Rose on his hip as Edward followed Arthur to put Phillip down for bed. He helped Arthur clean him off and then change him into his pajamas while Arthur stroked his hair back and asked,

“You really love your little brother huh?”

Edward nodded, snapping the last little snaps in place of Phillip’s pajamas.

“Yeah. He’s great. When he gets bigger, he can have my old stuff.”

“What about Briar Rose?”

“She’ll have my old stuff now.”

Arthur smiled and picked up Phillip from his changing table and put him down in his crib. Phillip held the bars and looked through them, smiling.

“Dad?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

Arthur leaned down, kissing Edward’s hair.

“I love you too buddy.”

“Do you remember when it was just you and me and Woody?”

“Yeah.”

“Before daddy came.”

Arthur nodded.

“I liked it. But I like this more. With daddy and Briar Rose. And Phillip.”

“Me too.”

Arthur then put his eldest to bed while Briar Rose went to bed too. Finally, Arthur and Eames were alone, Arthur exhausted, Eames no better but they were both happy. Neither one imagined such a domestic life, with so many children, but now that they were there, it was hard to imagine another life.

“Edward remembered when we were alone. He said he liked it, but he likes this too.”

Eames grinned, holding onto his spouse.

“I like it too. Can you imagine them when they’re older? Teenagers? Off to college?”

“I don’t want to. I want them to stay babies forever.”

Eames laughed. 

“I know. Edward is going to first grade next year. Briar Rose starting preschool. Soon it’ll be Phillip’s turn.”

Arthur gave a sad little smile as he turned his head towards Eames’ shoulder.

“We still have a lot of time with Phillip.”

“We do.”


End file.
